


On This Kiss, The High Started

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I unexpectedly made Hinata top, Iwaizumi knows nothing about his BF doing this, Kageyama is a bottom this time, M/M, PWP, Slight age up, Smut, Theres magic with the Grand King, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uselessly Tagging, Voyeurism, bottom!kageyama, how do i even tag, top!hinata, top!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: The Volleyball Boys are in LA feat. King Oikawa’s wannabe innocence and late night Sexy-Times; Basically -- Oikawa's a slut, Kageyama's horny, and Hinata can't say no. [Two-Shot]





	1. [OTK, THS] - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DTU here, back with a vengeance. I've done my innocent run with these boys in this fandom and now its time to ruin my image by posting something a wee bit on the naughty side. First, I want to apologize if this makes any reader uncomfortable and if there are any grammatical issues. Anyway, basically, we've got three volleyball dorks boinking in a dark room hotel room. Characters may be slightly OOC. Surprise!!
> 
> Okay, that's it for now! On to the train wreck I call a story!

  
**Title:** On This Kiss, The High Started  
**Pairing:** Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio &Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio  
**Rating:** NC-17/Explicit

* * *

  
**Summary:** The Volleyball Boys are in LA feat. King Oikawa’s wannabe innocence and late night Sexy-Times; Basically -- Oikawa's a slut, Kageyama's horny, and Hinata can't say no.

* * *

When it came to speaking, Kageyama was often a man of few words. It wasn't because he had nothing to say, because Kageyama was smart and thus had helpful input no matter what the topic of conversation. But it was also because he was intelligent that he liked to organize and order his thoughts before he said them out loud and unfortunately, once he'd managed to do this, the right time for saying them had usually passed. On the other hand, if he didn't have ample time to plan, he'd trip over his words as though they were giant logs. It really was a lose-lose situation.

 

Hinata was the opposite. If he had something to say, he'd say it immediately, whether someone else was already speaking or not. Often he hadn't given it the least bit of thought, and getting his point across took twice as long and twice as many words as it should have.

 

Kageyama liked to write. He could take as long as he wanted to say whatever he wanted, and by the time he was done, whatever he'd written was still as relevant as it had been when he'd started. Unlike his interaction with breathing things, his blog entries were never filled with awkward silences, or long bouts of scowling to cover up the awkward silences, or long strings of bumbled words.

 

Hinata liked to write too - mails, SMS, whatever. Actually, to be more precise, Hinata liked to communicate. And while talking was his preferred method, he also deemed writing acceptable. He liked exchanging mails with Kageyama in particular, because more often than not he'd receive concise, amusing replies that made him smile or laugh or wish that Kageyama was right there next to him.

 

Being with Hinata was easy for Kageyama; he didn't have to do much talking, and Hinata wasn't bothered by his silences. And when he did talk, Kageyama found he was at ease enough to say whatever he wanted outright, because it was easy to be comfortable around Hinata. That's why Kageyama liked him. However, at times there were exceptions to this rule.

 

L.A was busy and crowded, but as a group who spent the majority of their time based in Tokyo (Oikawa and his team being the exception), coming to a different city packed with people was never _that_ much of a shock for the Karasuno pair.

 

Kageyama stayed near Hinata, as he usually did when the team was out together, but was quickly reminded of why that wasn't such a good idea when they'd just arrived in a foreign country. Kageyama was sure that from the moment the plane had begun its descent, his best friend hadn't shut his mouth, perhaps hadn't even stopped to breathe, once. 

 

It wasn't that his tendency to babble a mile-a-minute was what bothered Kageyama, because that was completely normal. The problem was that Hinata was starting to give him the sneaking suspicion that someone had replaced his complimentary in-flight candy with stupid pills ("Oh my god, Kageyama! Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama, look! Everything's in _English!_ "), and it was starting to wear on his nerves already. Usually he'd have been able to deal with it, but the food in the plane had been awful and made the duo all want to vomit, the turbulence soon after had not helped, and to top it all off, he was exhausted. Thus, Kageyama's spirits weren't at their highest.

 

They had finally boarded a bus and were headed for their hotel, but Kageyama was starting to crack. He scanned the rest of the team members to see if any of them would provide refuge from the rather one sided conversation he was stuck in, but his chances seemed dire. 

 

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tanaka and Nishinoya were staring out the window, hoping to see foreign women with big boobs. Asahi didn't look like he was up for talking at all; in fact he looked kind of sick, probably a mix from the bumpy landing and the atrocious in-flight meals. 

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were talking about, and Kageyama almost couldn't bring himself to interrupt them. True, they only tagged along because they had missed their flight the previous day to the exact same venue and whatever conversation they were having seemed intense, to say the least. That was, until the bus pulled to a stop in front of a red light, and Hinata let out something that was almost identical to a shriek. No one else paid attention to him, of course; loud noises coming from Hinata weren't particularly uncommon.

 

"Kageyama, look at that! They have ramen shops in America too! And it says ramen on it... In English!"

 

Actually, forget about not being able to bring himself to interrupt. Kageyama decided that this was the perfect moment to slide into the empty seat next to the Aoba Jousai boys, leaving Hinata to ogle the noodle store on his own. Apparently they hadn't been as engrossed in their discussion as Kageyama had originally thought, because Oikawa immediately turned to him with a beaming smile and included him in their conversation.

 

"Iwa-chan's already spotted half a dozen restaurants he wants to try going to." He said, and his eyes crinkled around the edges as he laughed. It wasn't actually that funny, but Oikawa was probably still feeling euphoric about being in America. Iwaizumi responded as he usually did when being teased about eating too much, with a huge, suitably embarrassed frown spreading across his face in slow motion.

 

"Don't forget, we're here for a training camp." Kageyama warned the two of them, although there was a hint of a joking implication in the undertone, "If you sneak off to satisfy your stomach in the middle of it, we'll never forgive you."

 

Oikawa wasn't given a chance to defend himself (although knowing Oikawa's nature, he probably wouldn't have bothered), because it was at that moment that Hinata turned away from the window to find he'd been talking to himself for the past who-knew-how-long. His attempted guilt-inducing pout did little other than make two of the three boys across from him laugh until their stomachs hurt, and Hinata soon found himself joining in. Kageyama smirked.

 

By the time they arrived at their hotel, Kageyama was in an infinitely better mood.

* * *

"So, which of you are staying in the single-bed rooms?" One of their staff asked them once they'd received their room keys from the check-in desk. Asahi stopped massaging his head and nodded, thanking the man softly once he received his. He still didn't look too good. The other members grabbed their keys, already knowing whom they were assigned to room with.

 

"Me too." Iwaizumi said, and took his from the staff member as well. "I know you're all desperate to share with me, guys, but you're out of luck this time."

 

No one made a move to agree with him, but Oikawa laughed, which appeased Iwaizumi. He patted the boy on the shoulder, smirking in what was probably meant to be a benevolent manner.

 

"Except for you, Oikawa. You get visiting rights."

 

Then the former lapsed into his disgusting, 'Iwa-chan~' routine of cooing at the other boy, which made Iwaizumi punch Oikawa out of annoyance as the on lookers from Karasuro inch away from the display. Asahi, already nauseous, headed off to his room, possibly to throw up with Nishinoya in obvious tow, and Hinata quickly accepted his and Kageyama's key. They didn't want to hang around to watch the rest of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s performance, and quickly took off towards their own room. Tanaka, thanks to being the ‘lucky’ one Oikawa was sharing a room with, was forced to stay and watch.

 

Hinata and Kageyama got to the elevator in time to ride up with Asahi and Nishinoya, and they all waited for a while just in case the other three still clowning around in the lobby planned to catch up, but after they'd held the door open a while, someone else got in with them and they gave up and let it close. They didn't want to hold a stranger up.

 

On the way to the fifth floor, Hinata fussed over the ill Asahi like some kind of overzealous girlfriend, and Kageyama was surprised that the random person trapped with them wasn't casting any bemused glances in their direction. Either this was considered normal behaviour between friends in America, or either Hinata had been mistaken for a female and Asahi for a Yankee. Again.

 

They finally arrived at the correct floor, though only after Hinata had unwittingly attempted to follow their fellow passenger out onto the wrong floor. Once Asahi, who was becoming increasingly more greeny-grey by the minute, had managed to assure the fretting decoy that he wasn't going to die in his sleep and that Noya would stay with him until he felt more stable, Kageyama and Hinata made it to their own room. Hopefully their suitcases would be brought up to them soon.

 

"I want the big bed." Kageyama said after a quick survey of their surroundings. He flopped onto it, as though being the first to touch it meant that his claim was confirmed.

 

"But I want it too!" Hinata protested, attempting to throw himself down next to Kageyama. Unfortunately, he launched himself with a little too much enthusiasm and ended up flying right over the edge, onto the floor. Kageyama started laughing before he'd even checked if Hinata was okay - which, fortunately, he was.

 

"It doesn't want you." He said, and started slithering over the bed, rather like a caterpillar, ironically enough, so he could offer Hinata a hand and help him up. "It wants me."

 

They discontinued their argument upon the arrival of their luggage, and then when it was announced that they were going out for dinner, they forgot about it completely. Having dinner together in a foreign country was fun, and they all felt very satisfied by the end of the meal. But the plane ride and excitement was starting to catch up on them, and by the time they arrived back at the hotel, all Hinata and Kageyama wanted to do was sleep. Kageyama showered and brushed his teeth first, and as Hinata had expected, was lounging on the big bed in his boxers by the time Hinata was ready to sleep.

 

" _Kageyamaaaaa_. I want the king sized bed." He whined, tapping it with his knee. Kageyama looked up at him with a cool expression that said he wasn't going to hand over his ownership so easily.

 

"Well, so do I, _and_ I claimed it already." Then a mischievous smirk spread across his lips; the same one he always wore when he'd had a good idea, "I know, why don't we just sleep together? Even half of this bed each is bigger than that tiny one. Besides, I don't mind sharing if it's with you."

 

Hinata stared at him as if he were crazy. He might've been flushing, but the light in the room was dim, and it was hard to tell. "You're joking, right? I can't sleep with you. What if I woke up and your face was right in front of me? I'd definitely scream."

 

Kageyama snorted, "That's depressing."

 

Not that he actually sounded depressed, but it made Hinata feel a little guilty. Then again, it wasn't like he could tell Kageyama the real reason. He had a terrible habit of moving in his sleep and grabbing the nearest thing in a tight hug. He really didn't want to end up accidentally hugging Kageyama, because waking up like that would be too embarrassing. It made Hinata feel a little uneasy inside, though he was unsure as to why.

 

"Okay." Kageyama said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "But I'm definitely taking this bed. If you want it that much, we're sleeping together. But if you really don't like that idea, you're taking the extra bed." And as though that decided it, he eased himself under the covers and settled his head down onto the pillow. "You can turn the light off, okay? Good night, Hinata."

 

Ignoring the fact that he was being bossed around by the ‘kingly” character in their group again, Hinata did as he was told and went to switch out the light in the room entrance with a grumble. It was only after he was heading back to his bed, trying not to walk into any protruding objects, that someone knocked on their door. Hinata had to turn around, introducing his shin to a chair that one of them had left sticking out earlier, wondering why whoever it was hadn't been considerate enough to knock when he'd been by the door earlier.

 

He'd expected it would be one of their staff, giving them an extra piece of information they thought couldn't wait until morning, so opening the door to find Oikawa waiting on the other side with a small bathroom bag was a little perplexing.

 

"Hey Chibi-chan. I didn't wake you up, did I?" He smiled, and the way it looked so innocent despite his eyes raking down Hinata's half naked body was a little disturbing.

 

"No, not at all. Is everything okay?" Hinata asked, playing the good kouhai. Oikawa nodded, and made a motion with his hands that said he wanted to come in. Hinata let him past, noticing that Kageyama had turned on his bedside light so that they could see.

 

"Oikawa?"

 

Oikawa's smile got bigger, and he didn't hesitate to sit down, in a rather prim manner, on the edge of the bed. "Hey Kageyama. Sorry if I'm pestering you guys, but I just remembered something now. Your friend Tanaka's started snoring recently. And he snores really, really loudly."

 

Hinata and Kageyama simultaneously raised their eyebrows. Had Oikawa come into their room just to tell them this useless piece of information? It wasn't exactly top-notch gossip or anything.

 

"Honestly," Oikawa continued, "I remembered back when you all came to visit our school for a training camp and my futon was set up across from his, and I didn't get a second of sleep. And on _top_ of that, on the plane ride here, I could even hear him snoring above the engines halfway through the flight! So I was just wondering if I could share your room?"


	2. [OTK, THS] - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DTU here! Great news, a continuation has occurred. Welcome to **Part Two**! You managed to survive part one and you deserve a clap and a half~ Please be cautioned that there will be gratuitous amounts of boinking and jaw-dropping conversation that includes //moans// and //groans// in the upcoming text. Also, Oikawa is a freaky-deak that loves to ham!
> 
> It's a pretty lengthy chapter, tbh. Don't hate me.
> 
> Okay! That's it for now! Let's finish this flaming train wreck! On with the show!

**Last time . . .**  
_"Honestly," Oikawa continued, "I remembered back when you all came to visit our school for a training camp and my futon was set up across from his, and I didn't get a second of sleep. And on _top_ of that, on the plane ride here, I could even hear him snoring above the engines halfway through the flight! So I was just wondering if I could share your room?" ___

* * *

If it had been anyone else, it may have been seen fit to decline the request. However, saying 'no' to Oikawa was even more illegal than doing cocaine, and the two found themselves nodding at him.

 

"You can sleep in my bed." Kageyama offered, patting the spot next to him, "It's big enough. And Hinata's too prudish to share, even though he wants to sleep in this one too. So you can instead."

 

There was no way that Oikawa would say yes to that, Hinata thought. It wasn't that Hinata was prude, after all. Kageyama was just… a little too open with his friends now. That's why Oikawa managed to shock him for a second time that night, by smiling even more widely and nodding his head.

 

"That's great!" He said, entire face beaming, "Thanks so much guys."

 

Hinata panicked.

 

"Wait... wait. That's really not polite of us. I mean, you don't actually want to sleep with Kageyama, do you?" He laughed, and it sounded a little weird. A little forced. He saw Kageyama roll his eyes, and berated himself, because that must have come out sounding like an insult, "Or rather, it's rude of us to do that. So, I'll share with Kageyama after all and let you have the other bed to yourself. It's the least I can do."

 

The idea of Oikawa and Kageyama in bed together was... strange. It made Hinata feel funny, sort of the same way he felt before he had an exam or an anticipated volleyball match. Nervous. Worried.

 

"Oh." Oikawa looked at Hinata with an innocent face, "No, it's absolutely fine. I'd prefer to sleep with Tobio-chan anyway, since it's probably warmer."

 

Hinata almost choked upon hearing that. Maybe Oikawa was trying to give him a heart attack or something? Giving him this many shocks in a short space of time couldn't possibly be coincidental. After all, why would he actually want to share a bed instead of having one all to himself?

"I'm sure you're just saying that." Hinata said, unsure of why he was so desperate for Oikawa to sleep alone, "I insist, take the other bed."

 

"That's nice of you Chibi-chan, but..."

 

"Oikawa," Hinata interrupted, not realizing how scary he sounded until it was too late, "Get into the other bed now."

 

Oikawa may have actually squeaked as he got up from the end of the king size and slunk over to do as he was told, but Hinata hardly noticed. He was too distracted by Kageyama, who actually had to nerve to smirk and shoot him an amused look before shifting over to make some room. Hinata turned out the light before settling down, knowing that his face was flushed. He wasn't feeling tired anymore, and it was only after he heard Oikawa and Kageyama's breathing become even that he could even relax a little bit and have the slightest chance of falling asleep.

It didn't feel like it, but knew he must have dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes, the hotel clock's glaring red numbers let him know that it was half past three in the morning. Then he realized that the reason he'd woken up was because there was something soft and warm pressed against his back. 

 

And he'd been worried that he would be the one to move in his sleep and clutch onto Kageyama?

 

Trying to recall if his best friend was a deep or light sleeper, Hinata quickly attempted to form a plan to escape from Kageyama to avoid any embarrassment that would arise if they were found in this position. If he could gently pry the arms wrapped around his middle off, maybe he could slip out of bed and then think of how to get back in and get some more sleep from there? That seemed as good an idea as any.

 

Sliding one hand under Kageyama's wrist, which was pressed up against the side of his stomach, he tried to lever his arm off. Kageyama didn't budge. If anything he just tightened his hold. Hinata swallowed, loud and uncomfortable. He maneuvered his hand to try and pry Kageyama's fingers off, one by one if need be, but that didn't work either.

 

Ten minutes later, Hinata hadn't made the slightest bit of progress. Maybe if he tried wriggling out of Kageyama's hold, that would be more effective? He took hold of both Kageyama's arms, about to give this plan a try, when a voice whispered in his ear, "Hinata. Don't."

 

He stopped, but it was more to do with shock, rather than because he was doing as he was told.  
"Kageyama?" Hinata hissed back, "Are you awake?" He was unable to believe it, because if it was true, why wouldn't Kageyama have let go when it was obvious that Hinata was trying to get out of his grasp?

 

"Yeah." Came the whispered reply, "I don't exactly hold on that tight when I'm asleep."

 

"Um..." Hinata tried to think of a suitable reply, when Kageyama's hands began to creep to lower and much more inappropriate places. "Kageyama, what are you doing?" He wished that he could've thought of that question a little sooner, because now there were fingers trailing along his thigh, making it very hard to concentrate. "Um. Kageyama...?"

 

"You're not saying you don't like it, right?" This kind of confidence coming from him was quite unusual and, even more alarmingly, disturbingly sexy. Hinata hoped that this thought was caused by early morning lack of inhibition. "There must be some reason you were so desperate to stop Oikawa from sleeping with me, right?"

 

Crap. Hinata felt something hard brush against him from behind, and all hopes that this could be some kind of perverse, twisted joke flew out the window. Kageyama was turned on, and Hinata was distressed to find that it was actually having a similar effect on him. Okay, so maybe he hadn't been too excited about the idea of Kageyama sharing a bed with Oikawa, but being a little protective and getting an erection over his best friend touching him were two completely different things.

 

"I, um..." Thinking coherently was getting really difficult, because now Kageyama was rubbing the palm of his hand against Hinata's crotch, and it definitely didn't feel bad at all. "Kageyama," He asked stupidly, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

 

The movement against his cock through his boxers became faster and harsher, and he swore that he could hear a smirk in Kageyama's voice, "Maybe. Do you like it?"

 

He didn't sound like the usual prickly Kageyama who always cracked highs when they were being stupid and joking around together, but lower, sexier, and Hinata had to work hard to keep from panting. He forgot about Oikawa sleeping soundly in the bed next to them, about their teammates in the rooms on either side of them.

 

"Yeah."

 

Kageyama didn't need any more encouragement than that, and in a movement so swift it seemed practiced, he yanked Hinata's boxers down to his knees, then crawled over him so he was positioned between his legs. In the faint light filtering through the curtains into the room, he saw the flash of Kageyama's teeth as he smirked.

 

"Want me to suck you off?" He asked in the same voice he used when he was inviting him out to eat meatbuns. The way he was speaking so normally about something so vulgar somehow made Hinata feel hotter, and he could barely manage to get the weak, shaky 'Please' out of his mouth.

 

Kageyama didn't need telling twice before he took Hinata's erection in his hand, bending forward to run his tongue across the tip. The sudden contact elicited a gasp, which Kageyama took as encouragement. He swirled his tongue over it with more confidence, and when Hinata finally moaned, Kageyama took all he could into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He kept one hand on the mattress to steady himself, and used the other to stroke Hinata from the base of his cock, up until his fingers brushed against his own lips.

 

"Mm, Kageyama..." Hinata's voice got stuck and he sounded a little strangled, "That feels good... it's..."

 

Kageyama hummed around him in acknowledgement, and Hinata let out a groan. His hands scrabbled for something to grab hold of, and he finally buried them in Kageyama's hair, pulling gently, urging him on.

 

They both froze immediately upon hearing a voice across from the room ask, "Oh my god! Are you two having sex next to my bed?"

 

Kageyama choked around Hinata and abruptly pulled off before he could do something really un-sexy, like bite him. Hinata desperately ran through his head for a believable lie, but all he could come up with were excuses like, 'I dislocated my cock and Kageyama was kindly helping put it back into place for me'. Kageyama didn't provide much help either, all he did was sit between Hinata's legs and stutter a bit. Fortunately, Oikawa's next comment saved them both from having to explain themselves.

 

"I can't believe you'd do something like that without asking me to join you." Oikawa sounded disappointed, and dangerously close to tears. In all honesty, it was actually slightly frightening, "I thought we... I thought we were friends."

 

Understandably, silence followed, and Hinata stared down at Kageyama with an incredulous look on his face. On one hand, this meant that they didn't have to worry about carrying the burden of 'corrupting the skewed ‘innocence’ of the Grand King'... who was apparently not so innocent after all. On the other hand, they were both struck dumb, and perhaps even more speechless than before.

 

"Um..." Kageyama finally managed, "We didn't realize that you were... actually interested."

 

"Oh." Oikawa went from upset to bright and cheery so fast, it was a wonder he didn't get dizzy. 

 

"Of course I want to! What do you think I came in here for?"

 

Kageyama returned to making rather unhealthy choking sounds, so this time it was Hinata who was forced to answer.

 

"... Um, because Tanaka-senpai snores? Like you said?" He hazarded, only to receive laughter as a reply.

 

"Oh, Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan, don't be silly. Even if he did snore, I can sleep through almost anything. I came in hoping that maybe I could convince you and twerp to provide me with a mind-blowing threesome." There was something about the way that Oikawa sounded like he was explaining this to a toddler that made it disturbing. However, the way that he cheerfully flounced over to their bed, and settled himself down next to Hinata, radiating expectancy was even more so. "So...?"

 

The response he got was slightly less enthusiastic than he'd been hoping for, which may have had something to do with the fact that he was hoping to be ravished, and all the other two were doing was sitting there, gaping at him. Eventually, Oikawa figured that he'd have to be the one to get things started.

 

"Chibi-chan, you're not very hard anymore." He observed, and literally took matters into his own hands. Hinata squawked as Oikawa grabbed his cock and started to pump it with a worryingly practiced ease. It didn't take long before he was making an entirely different sound. Kageyama watched, fascinated but too stunned to do anything, until Hinata's moans escalated and he felt himself getting hard again too. The silhouette of Oikawa's head was turned in his direction, and what little light there was shone off his eyes and toothy smile.

 

There was something different about Oikawa in the dark. Something disturbing. Exciting.

 

"Hey." He asked, in a voice laced with arousal. It was only then that Kageyama noticed Oikawa was pumping his own cock with his other hand, "Do what you were doing before. Suck him."

 

It only took Hinata murmuring his name to push Kageyama over the edge, and he almost pushed Oikawa out of the way to get to him. Oikawa didn't mind, and he clambered over the bed until he was next to Hinata's face. Hinata felt Oikawa's soft hand touch his cheek and gently but insistently turn his head. He didn't have to ask what he wanted.

 

When Hinata immediately took him into his mouth, lips and tongue feeling just right against his sensitive flesh, Oikawa didn't bother to muffle his groan at all. His left hand frantically trailed over Hinata's torso, roughly brushing his nipples, shoulders and chest. He used his other hand to stroke the base of his erection, where Hinata's mouth didn't reach. Hinata made a strangled moan around him. 

 

The feeling of Kageyama's soft lips travelling up and down while his tongue swirled against soft skin, and the weight of Oikawa's hard cock in his mouth caused heat to run through Hinata's veins. Everything about this was so good, and he felt so deliciously sinful for enjoying sucking off the notorious Grand King.

 

It was just as the noises that Oikawa was making were increasing in volume and frequency that he pulled out of Hinata's mouth, and crawled down to stop Kageyama as well.

 

"We've been ignoring you for too long." Oikawa explained, and then leant forward to kiss him, trying to differentiate the taste of Kageyama's mouth from the taste of Hinata on Kageyama's tongue. When they broke apart, Oikawa was so close to him that it was easy to make out that his smile still looked innocent, even after all that. He could still hear Hinata, lying on his pillow, trying to catch his breath. The thought that it was him who'd been the one to cause that made Kageyama's painfully hard, unattended erection twitch.

 

And then he felt Oikawa's tongue circle his nipple, his fingers pinching the other, and Kageyama's thought process shut down completely.

 

" _Tobio-chan_ ," Oikawa murmured against his chest, "Hey. Let me make love to you?"

 

The choice of words seemed strange, but right now Kageyama's mind and body were more focused upon the sole idea of, "sex, now" and he gasped something that he really hoped sounded like 'yes'. It was easy to tell that Oikawa was beaming again from the tone of his voice when he replied.

 

"Just let me get something, okay?" He slid off the bed and walked back over to his own. Kageyama took this as a chance to try and wrap his head around the situation.  
"What?" He asked, dumbly - not that anyone could be expected to respond with brilliance when they were thinking with the wrong head.

 

"Lube." Oikawa replied, searching through what was probably his bath bag until he found it, "So you can walk in the morning." He came bounding back, excited like a little kid. It was actually kind of scary how thoroughly he'd prepared for something that may not have even happened, but both Kageyama and Hinata were past the point of caring.

 

"Hey, Chibi-chan," Oikawa said sweetly, pressing the tube of lubricant up against Hinata's stomach. "Put this on Tobio-chan for me. I have to put this on, and it'll be hard in the dark." He didn't specify what 'that' was, but logic implied that it was a condom. One would hope so, anyway.

 

Hinata swallowed as he took the lube. Doing this to his Kageyama seemed so weird, but... Kageyama had removed the boxers he'd still been wearing before, and he was already lying back, exposing himself. Seeing him in that position wiped all hesitation out of Hinata's mind. He uncapped the tube and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers.

 

"Sorry." He apologized, leaning over, "I've never done this before."

 

"It's fine." Kageyama assured him, a little impatiently, "Just... you know. Do it." He wriggled, and Hinata unconsciously licked his lips. He slowly brought his fingers to Kageyama's opening and spreading the lubricant on it. Then he placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh, and murmured against the skin.  
"I'm going to put it inside you now."

 

Kageyama grunted, which Hinata assumed meant, 'Just hurry up'. His finger slid in pretty easily, but he still felt Kageyama tense up anyway, and he had to fight the urge to panic over hurting him and pull out completely. Instead he slid it in a little, then back out, repeating the process slowly until Kageyama loosened up some. Soon Hinata found that he was able to pump it in and out almost all the way. Kageyama's breath started becoming laboured, and Hinata looked at him worriedly.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked, slowing the pace a bit. Kageyama made a sound of disapproval.

 

"No, don't stop." He said around heavy breathing, "It feels kinda good."

 

The way he was panting made Hinata's entire body flush, and when Kageyama reached down to start tugging on his own cock, making a sound that almost passed for a whimper, he could've sworn that it felt like he was on fire. He almost forgot that Oikawa was there until he heard him say, "Put another finger in him, Chibi-chan."

 

Kageyama seemed all for it, so Hinata slowly eased another inside, repeating the way he'd done it the first time. Kageyama moaned approval, and Hinata found that he was actually enjoying this. It seemed Oikawa was too, taking a perverse pleasure in watching the proceedings before he asked Hinata to stop.

 

"Tobio, would you get on your hands and knees for me?" The question was asked in his usual alarmingly innocent tone. Apparently he was capable of little else.

 

Hinata watched, intrigued, as Kageyama got onto all fours and Oikawa positioned himself behind him, rubbing big circles on his back, making inappropriate cooing sounds, before he took his own cock in his hand, and guided it all the way inside Kageyama. Oikawa began moving in and out of Kageyama, slow at first, but rapidly increasing the pace, making him moan with every little movement.

 

"Oh god, Oikawa." Hinata heard Kageyama groan, "That feels so good..."

 

Oikawa giggled - actually fucking giggled - breathlessly, asking, "So you like having me inside you? My cock feels nice and big, right, Tobio-chan?"

 

Kageyama's heated moan in response was enough to make Hinata grab himself and start stroking with sloppy, hasty movements, massaging his balls with his other hand. His eyes slipped shut, and Kageyama's name was on his lips as he pumped himself, listening to the other two making obscene noises.

 

"Hinata." His eyes fluttered open upon hearing his own name. Kageyama was staring at him, eyes half lidded, intense with lust. "I want your cock in my mouth." Hinata wasn't about to say no, and he bumped his cock against Kageyama's cheek in his rush, before he had his lips wrapped around it again.

 

Oikawa gave Kageyama an extra hard thrust, murmuring, "You like Chibi-chan's cock, Tobio-chan? Like sucking him off?" And it sounded so naughty, so bad, but still so strangely arousing coming from him. Kageyama, unable to reply, licked Hinata from bottom to top, then all the way back down again so he could flick his tongue against his balls. Hinata gripped the sheets tightly, panting raggedly, enjoying the sounds of the other two moaning. Kageyama was loud, so unexpectedly loud, and Hinata thought that it was the sexiest thing he'd ever hear.

 

And then, deciding to prove him wrong, Oikawa came with a loud groan, giving Kageyama a few last harsh thrusts that caused him to cry out around Hinata's cock in a way that almost sounded painful. Oikawa came to a stop, lying against Kageyama's back, breathing hot, moist air against his skin before he slowly pulled out of him.

 

"Chibi-chan," He said, still panting, "Tobio didn't... you should finish him."

 

If Hinata had any doubts about doing that, they were immediately removed when Kageyama looked up at him, the tip of his tongue resting on his bottom lip, still dangerously close to Hinata's erection.

"Hinata," He said, in a breathy, pleading voice, nothing like the one Hinata was used to hearing, "Do it. Fuck me." And he was already getting into the position he'd been in when he was being fingered. Hinata, not widely known for being able to refuse Kageyama, scrabbled around for the lubricant he'd placed aside before, spreading it over his erection, before thrust into his best friend none too softly.

 

Hinata breathed in sharply, because even though Oikawa had been fucking Kageyama just before, he was still incredibly, wonderfully tight. Kageyama's legs wrapped around Hinata's waist, and now he was hissing his name, hands reaching out to rub and pinch Hinata's already hard nipples. It was so good, being inside Kageyama, thrusting into his heat, feeling his body clench around his cock. And Kageyama was touching himself again, fast and clumsy, and unbelievably erotic.

 

"Fuck, Hinata, you're huge..." He panted, grabbing Hinata's arm with his left hand and sinking his nails in, "Do me... harder..."

 

Hearing Kageyama talking dirty to him, on top of how painfully aroused he had already been, was too much for Hinata, and it didn't take long at all before he came, riding out his orgasm with deep, uncontrolled thrusts. By the time his senses returned, Kageyama had come as well, all over his own stomach. Neither of them said anything, or even moved, just trying to catch their breath.

 

Kageyama was the first to speak.

 

"Hinata, as awesome as that was, you're still in me, and I think it's about time that you... well, weren't."

 

Hinata flushed bright red, hoping it wasn't visible in the dark, and pulled out slowly, before collapsing right back onto the bed.

 

"Tomorrow is going to be so weird." He said, mainly to himself, and then grimaced because he was kind of sticky and too tired to do anything about it. Kageyama crawled up next to him and settled down as well. Then, as if he'd read his thoughts, said, "I feel so good and so gross at the same time. I claim the first shower tomorrow."

 

Oikawa let out a loud snore from beside them. They both broke into a string of tired laughs, and somehow, it felt like nothing had changed between them. 

 

Maybe it hadn't.

 

"You're so loud in bed." Hinata said, voice becoming increasingly drowsy with each syllable, "I was surprised." Kageyama smacked him, but it didn't hurt at all, and then he laughed and petted the place he'd hit.

 

Now that the sweat was cooling off Hinata's body, he was starting to feel cold. Fortunately, the covers of the bed had fallen to the ground less than an arms length away and he was able to grab them with little effort. Once the two of them were covered, Kageyama cuddled closer.

 

"You're not going to regret it tomorrow, right?" He asked, hands sliding around Hinata's hips in a loose embrace.

 

"Nah." Hinata replied, pillowing Kageyama's head against his shoulder. His hair was soft, and the way it tickled his neck was pleasant, "If I regretted it, I wouldn't be able do it again, right? I was just a bit surprised. I always figured my first time would be with a girl I loved."

 

Fortunately Kageyama mentioned nothing about Hinata having been a virgin prior to this escapade, and just laughed in a way that suggested he was on the verge of sleep.

 

"How much of that criteria do I fit?" He asked.

 

Hinata smiled and closed his eyes, "I dunno. I guess 50%."

 

Oikawa rolled over to them, probably seeking out their warmth, and the three fell asleep in a mess of limbs and tangled blankets.

 

By the next time they woke up again, the sun had risen.

 

"Good morning!" Oikawa chirped cheerfully, emerging from the bathroom. He was obviously freshly showered and in good spirits. "Iwa-chan was just knocking on the door. He says you're _huge freaks_ and that he could hear you from his room next door last night, and you'd both better be downstairs in half an hour, since he won't have our schedule delayed just because you two are a pair of horny creeps who need to fuck at four in the morning."

 

Hinata groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. Kageyama's ass hurt a lot.

 

But other than that, everything seemed okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it's ended! Ta-da! Did you hate it? Was it horrid? I mean, my little sunshine boys precious virginity had been stolen in the midst of Oikawa's mischief. Then there's Kageyama, just pulled along to that guys pace. fufufu.
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment down there, and I like kudo's sprinkled on my daily bowl of cereal. I'll probably never write anything ever again (other than drabbles) (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> Read, Review, & Move On. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! There will be boinking next chapter. Tell me how horrible of a person I am! I'm really bad at cliffhangers. :)  
> Read, Review & Move on!


End file.
